


Hold still

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: The elf king has to get a hair cut and doesn't like it. Written for my best friend hope you feel better soon.





	

"would you please stop moving?" you groaned for the fifth time. Trying to brush through the mess that was your husband's hair. The great king of the woodland elves had managed to get spider webs in his long blond hair while out patrolling.  "what are you doing? Ouch that hurts. Be more gentle." he retorted. It was of no use, the spider webs had knotted his hair all together. Even though you had managed to brush it all down to the bottom it would not leave completely.

Sighing softly you went to grab the shears. When Thranduil saw the item in your hand he jumped up out of the chair. "no..." "I can't get the rest of it out. It has to be trimmed..." you started but he immediately cut you off. "absolutely not. My hair has not been cut in ages..." having enough of his childish behavior you sat the shears down on the vanity. "fine. Then by all means keep the sticky mess in your hair." you said going to move behind him. 

While the king looked in the mirror you grabbed the tassel used to tie back the drapes in your shared room. Biting your lip you snuck over to him. "darling I'm sorry I... " he went to say but stopped when you wrapped the rope around his arms and middle. He struggled to free himself, which ended up with both of you on the floor. "Y/n stop. Let me go... " he commanded but it was no use.

Quickly tying the knot you looked back to see him glaring at you. "untie me at once." he hissed his face turning slightly red. "I'm afraid I cannot my love. If you would have just let me help you before I would not have had to jump to such drastic measures." you told him as your moved to grab the brush and shears. "no! No!  Don't touch my hair."he said trying to get away from you. "oh hold still you big baby." you told him as you moved to sit on his lap. 

You couldn't help from smiling in victory when he stopped moving around. You had knew that if you sat in his lap he would not risk injuring you by throwing you off. Tightening his jaw he sat perfectly still as you moved to cut the webs out of his hair. Your hands moved slowly and carefully as you trimmed the bottom of his hair, making sure to only cut what had to be cut. 

After making sure all the webs were out you straightened up his edges. With an approving nod you sat the shears down and looked back to him. "will you release me now? Or do you plan on keeping me hostage still?" he said making you smile. Rubbing your hands up his chest you gave a giggle. "I don't know I think I prefer you like this..." you said but let out a gasp when his hands flew around you. Looking up you saw him to be smiling. Feeling your hands get bound together you looked at him questionably. "my turn." he said before pressing his lips to yours. 

 


End file.
